


Truth or Dare

by cimmaninroll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmaninroll/pseuds/cimmaninroll
Summary: She turned to Lance. "Truth or dare, Lance?""Uhh, dare."Then she smirked, a mischievous smirk not unlike her brother's. Oh no."Okay," she said, lowering her voice slightly. "I dare you to go kiss Keith."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Truth or Dare

Lance looked around at all the people at the party. He was searching for one face in particular, but he couldn't find it. He'd checked the snack table, the couch, the sea of people on the floor in the living room. _Where was Keith?_

"Hey," said a voice right next to Lance's ear, and he jumped. "Keith!" he exclaimed, "Why do you always sneak up on me like that?"

"Because it's fun," Keith replied with a smirk. 

"So glad I could entertain you. Where were you, anyway? I was looking for you."

"Upstairs."

"Guests aren't allowed upstairs, Keith."

Keith just shrugged. Lance probably should've thought to look for him there. He loved to be in places he wasn't supposed to be. "Some party, huh?" Lance said, trying to strike up a conversation. He was careful not to look directly at him.

"I guess," Keith said, looking around. "Pretty average, actually." He took a swig from the drink in his hand, then tipped it upside down. Nothing came out. "Sure could use bigger cups."

Lance laughed. It was incredibly forced laughter, and much to his dismay, it showed. Suddenly he wanted to be far away from this awkward situation. His silent prayer was answered when Hunk called out from the other room. "Okay, time to play Truth or Dare! Anyone who wants to join, come have a seat in the living room." Lance started walking towards that room, then turned round. "You coming, Mullet?"

"I'm good," Keith called back. "Never been big on party games. Go on ahead, Loverboy."

Lance smirked at his use of the nickname, then made his way into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Pidge. "Hey, Lance," she said, smiling. "How'd that attempt at an interaction with Keith go?"

He sighed. "Not great." He looked at the plate of morsels in her lap. "What are those?"

"Peanut butter cookies. Want one?" she asked, holding the plate towards him. "Made them myself."

"Thanks," he said, picking one up and taking a bite. Pidge took one as well and put it in her mouth whole. "Why don't you just ask him out?" she said with a mouth full of cookie. 

"Ha ha, very funny."

She swallowed. "Wasn't a joke. You need to just tell him or you'll never get anywhere. If you don't then I'll just have to do it for you."

Lance attempted to gasp, then choked on the cookie that was in his mouth. "Don't you dare, Pidge. I swear to God I'll kill you."

She squinted at him. "Doubt."

Before Lance could respond, Hunk spoke again. "Okay, I guess this is everyone who's playing. I'll start. Matt, truth or dare?"

Matt put a hand to his chin. "Hm… Truth." 

"Has Pidge ever braided her hair?"

"Yes, actually," Matt said, grinning.

"I knew it!" Hunk exclaimed. "I knew it must have happened at some point!"

Pidge sighed. "Look, I tried it once, I didn't like it, it never happened again."

"I actually think you would look nice with braids," Lance said, smiling. Pidge glared at him. "Or… you know, maybe not."

"I so knew it. Okay Matt, your turn!"

Matt turned his head to his sister. "Katie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pidge said without hesitation, a cookie in her mouth once again. 

"I dare you to… hm," he paused for a moment, seeming to think. Then a smirk spread across his face, and got up and walked into the kitchen. When he returned, he was holding a cup full of unknown liquid. He handed it to Pidge. "I dare you to drink this!"

Pidge looked at the substance she now held. "This is… bacon grease." 

Several people in the room made sounds of disgust. "Right you are, sis," Matt said, still smirking. "Go on, then."

"Don't do it, Pidge," Lance warned.

Pidge shrugged, then began chugging it. Lance stared. In six seconds, she put the empty cup down on the table. She coughed and gagged for a few seconds, but regained composure. "That," she said, contorting her face, "was fucking horrible." She looked up at Matt. "I despise you."

"I know," he replied. "Your turn."

She turned to Lance. "Truth or dare, Lance?"

"Uhh, dare."

Then she smirked, a mischievous smirk not unlike her brother's. _Oh no._

"Okay," she said, lowering her voice slightly. "I dare you to go kiss Keith."

There were a few _oohs_ from the other people in the room. "Wow," Matt said admiringly. "Nice one."

Lance felt himself turn red. "Are you kidding? No way! No, pick something else."

"That's not how the game works. You have to do it."

"No, I- no. There's no way. I'm not."

"Sorry, Lance," Hunk said. "Those are the rules. You gotta do it, man."

Lance remained firm. "Nope. Not doing it."

"Oh my God," Pidge said exasperatedly, getting up. "Come on," and she grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him up. He was surprised that she could. "Hey, no, no," he protested. But it was useless. Pidge was dragging him over to where Keith was. 

When they were three or four yards from him, they stopped. "Okay," Pidge said. "Just go up to him, get him to look at you, and kiss him. Simple."

Lance looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Pidge. Please don't make me do this."

She looked back at him. "You can do this, Lance."

Lance took a deep breath. Was he really about to do this? He looked in Keith's direction. Pidge pushed him forward. He turned to scowl at her, then turned round again, and after a moment, started walking. 

Then he was in front of Keith. He looked at him and smiled a little. "Hey. Game over already?"

Lance just stood there. He had never been this close to Keith. His heart pounded. "Um…"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Lance?"

Over Keith's shoulder, Lance saw Hunk, who looked over and gave a thumbs up. Lance took another deep breath and closed his eyes. _Okay. Here goes nothing._

"Lance, what are yo-" Keith began, but Lance cut him off by pressing his lips against his. A few seconds passed, and Keith pulled away. "L-lance.. what.."

 _Oh no._ Lance's heart dropped. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- we were- and then Pidge told- ugh, I'm sorry."

Keith looked down. "Oh. It was a dare, right?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm sorry, Keith. I'll go." Lance turned and started walking away. He could feel he was about to cry. Why did he let Pidge talk him into this? He was so fucking stupid!

"Lance," he heard Keith's voice from behind him. "Wait."

He turned back around, and Keith started slowly walking towards him. "Was it.. _just_ a dare?"

Lance's heart stopped, and he looked at his shoes. "Um.. well.."

"I need to know, Lance," Keith said, and Lance looked up at him. There was something in his voice, in his eyes, that made Lance break.

"No.. no, it wasn't just a dare." He looked at the boy, who didn't say anything. "I like you, Keith. I have for a really long time." He looked down again. "But.. obviously, you don't feel the same way about me. I'm sorry, I'll leave." He turned to walk away again, hating himself for doing this. 

But Keith grabbed his arm. Lance turned around. 

And Keith's lips met his. Lance's whole body froze. He stood there for several seconds while Keith kissed him. Then he was kissing him back. Electricity ran through every part of him. He put his hands on Keith's head, running them through his soft hair. Keith's right hand went to Lance's hip, pulling him closer. 

"It's about damn time," said Pidge, who was sitting in a chair five feet from them. Lance and Keith both pulled away and looked at her. "Pidge!" Lance shrieked. "How long have you been watching us?"

"The whole time," the girl said, grinning like a mad person. "Get a room, you two."

"Fuck off, Pidge," Lance and Keith said together. She chuckled, then got up and went back towards the living room. The two boys looked back at each other. 

"I never thought you liked me, too," Lance said quietly. 

"Of course I do, idiot," Keith replied, smiling. Lance smiled back. "Wait.. does this mean we're dating now?"

"I think it does."

Lance started grinning like an idiot, and Keith laughed. 


End file.
